gigasmagnafandomcom-20200213-history
Flamu: Impending Danger
Chapter 1 Siria sprinted across the grass plain. Beside her was Hixia. He was a toa of fire, and she was a toa of water. What were they running from? They didn't know. Some group of creatures that had a strange power: To adapt to their attacks. Say Hixia launched a blast of fire at one: it would die. But then if he did it to another, it would not be affected. It was the same with all attacks. So the only option was to run. Run long and hard, and lead them as far away from the matoran settlement as they could. And that direction was north... Straight toward the mountains, where the exiled Toa of Water Tsunami supposedly hid. That was where they had to go. They had to seek refuge there. ---- Flamu fell up. How was he falling up? He didn't know. But he had never teleported before, so maybe this was what happened. It was a completley akward sensation, and Flamu was completley confused, trying hard to remeber why he was doing this. Then he remebered: He had been fighting Kutrax because of orders from Helryx. It had been an epic battle, but then Kutrax raised his weapon, and then... Light had enveloped him, and then he was here, with the light still surounding him. It seemed like hours, altough it was only a couple of minutes. The light cleared, and he was laying on a grassy field, two toa running straight at him, with crazed expressiond on their faces. ---- Siria gasped as the light cleared and a red and orange being took it's place. The being looked at them, and quickly began running away from them. He seemed to think they were evil. He needed to know otherwise. "Hey!" Said Hixia, taking the words out of her mouth. "We're not trying to hurt you!" The orange being stopped. "Well don't stop running, MOVE!" "What are we running from?" asked the being, running again, now by their sides. "Those creatures back there! They'll rip us to shreds if we don't move now!" Said Siria. "Sorry to dissapoint you." Said the being. "I'm a toa, and toa don't run." "We're toa too!" Said Hixia. "But what's back there is too though to beat, even for toa!" "We'll, I don't give up that easily." Said the being, stopping again. Siria and Hixia stopped too. "Fine!" Said Hixia. "Let him stay and die. Hey! What's your name? We'll need it to carve on your tombstone!" "Flamu." Said the being. "But my fate isn't sealed yet." Chapter 2 Tsunami eyed her surroundings. Nothing but ice all around her. She shivered. This place was for Blizzard, the toa of ice that use to be on her team before they were killed by Toa Charon. She needed to get away from here, but the only other place was back to the city of Zinia, and that would mean confronting Hixia and Siria, and she couldn't do that. Little did she know that she would soon have to confront them, whether she liked it or not. ---- Siria ran, looking back as Flamu held his ground. She gasped as the beings came thundering over the hill. She watched as Flamu took a step back, then another, and then another, until he was sprinting as fast as he could, screaming like a crazed lunatic, which, in some ways, he was. She activated her mask of fitness again and sprinted back with unthinkable speed, almost twelve times as fast as usual, picked up Flamu and began running back to the mountains where Hixia was shooing them up it. Siria smiled. Not only did her mask allow her to run fast, but she was able to do many things most couldn't. She picked up Hixia as if he was a feather and began leaping up the mountain, sticking her sword in the solid ice everytime she felt as if she was going to fal back down, then leapt again. And she did this all at her super-twelve-time-speed. She was way ahead of the enemy, but they were still moving fast. Siria looked back to see the creaturs reach the ice wall. They clawed and snarled at it, but they couldn't climb. One made a sound, and they all ran away. ---- Flamu sat around the fire he and Hixia had made. Siria was sitting around it as well, and they all had their hands rapped around their legs, shivering from the cold. "They're going around." Hixia said. Flamu and Siria looked up. "What do you mean?" Asked Siria. "I mean," Replied Hixia, "They went around. Those creaturs are going around the mountain to the non-steep side. We should get moving." "You won't need to." Said a voice. "It's about a weeks travel from here to there. You've got loads of time." Flamu looked up to see a dark figure, standing in the shadows. "Tsunami." Said Siria, "Do not think you are forgiven for what you did." "I told you, I didn't do it!" She exclaimed. "But I finally figured it out! It was those creatures! Those Bay-Tech. Those creatures snuck into your village in the night and killed the other toa. You have to believe me!" Hixia nodded. "That would actually make sense." He said. "So now that we got that all cleared up-" Tsunami snorted. "You think I'm going to forgive you for how you falsely accused me?" She said. "Well, think differently. I've been planning our meeting for a long time. And I'm sorry. In punishment for banishing me here, I will kill you. I've wanted to kill you since that very day, and now I really am." She smiled as she raised her hands. "Hope you can survive a tsunami." Chapter 3 I am Kayfidax. I am a Ga-Matoran staying in the village of Zinia (Or rather was). I am chronicling my adventures from the moment they begun... I was the first to see the massive wave coming toward our village from afar. I started screaming and shouting, and the leaders of the village shouted, "EVACUATE". Everyone ran, but I had forgotten my most prized possesion: my mental stick. It was my most prized possesion, so I had to run back and get it. As I went into my small hut, I seacrhed all around, but couldn't find it. I suddenly relized that it was dangling off my belt. I had taken it because I was inteded to make a speach that day. The mental stick was my own creation. It was about an inch long, and it had a seemingly random arrangement of prongs all along it, but if you rub it between your two hands, it calms you significantly by hitting the right nerves. Anyway, as I was saying, then the flood crashed over the hut I was in and I was washed away. While sputtering through the water, I saw infront of me an army of strange, black creatures. The wave knocked the one infront of the group off his feet, but the others stayed locked to the ground. The day that I am writing this, I have now learned that those creatures are called Bay-Tech, and... OH MY! I didn't even relize 'til I was writing this that I heard that the creatures could adapt to things! So THAT'S how that one died, but all the others survived! They must have had some sort of mind link! ''-------------------------'' Flamu, as Siria found out, had eyes like a halk. Although they were in trouble, he was able to spot a small Ga-Matoran floating and sputtering in the rolling waves. As Flamu pointed, Siria instantly saw what he saw, and activated her mask, and in less then a heartbeat, she was back in their group, who were huddling together on the rolling waves, avoiding obstacles by kicking them with their feet. "You know," Said Hixia. "Toa of Fire tend to not like water." "So?" Asked Siria. "Does it really matter? We're in peril here!" Hixia shook his head. "If you hadn't noticed, I'm a Toa of Fire!" Siria grumbled, but looked up just in time to see another obstacle. With Siria, she didn't have to move them by kicking off rocks usually. She just gave them a slight kick and the broke completley. "How did you get a mask like that?" Asked Flamu. "I'm mean seriously, that's one heck of a powerful thing." It was Hixia's turn to grumble. "Well, I-" Hixia coughed. "Don't tell the story." "I'm TELLIN' the story!" Siria retorted. She could see that by Flamu's expression that he thought their arguing comical. "We found it in that mountain we were just at, and since it was so powerful, we decided to do a battle over it, with no powers." "And I'll bet you can guess who won." Said Hixia, still in a grumbling mood. Siria smiled victoriously, until the heard a quiet, "ahem". They all looked down to relize that they had completley forgotten about the matoran with them. "Sorry, little one." Said Flamu. "I'm Kayfidax, punk." Said the matoran with a suprising snap to it. "Now cut the chatter and get us out of here!" Siria nodded and said, "Alright, I'll take you ahead of the wave to saftey." Kayfidax shook her head. "What about those black things?" Siria looked up to see the army of Bay-Tech who had chased them earlier, with the dead carcasses of all the matoran of the village, and they were completley resisting the water current, waiting for them to fall into their grasp as all the others had. Chapter 4 Siria smiled. "Here I go!" She said. She then swam at her high speed and charged at the first Bay-Tech. When she hit it, it was knocked off it's feet and it crashed on the ground, dead. Siria then swam around, heading for the next one, but when she hit it, it didn't get smashed like the other one. Instead, she crunched her head into it and hit it so hard that she stopped moving. Flamu and Hixia looked at each other. "Not good." Said Hixia. "I get Siria, you see what you can do to those... things." Without another word, Hixia tried swimming around the group. Unfortunatley, the Bay-Tech stepped to counter the manouver. Flamu relized he had to help Hixia. He racked his brain. What powers hadn't he used yet? Then, when he thought about it, he relized he hadn't really used any of his powers, so he used multiple different ones. He launched electricity from his flame tazer, ice from his Mask of Opposites, and simply whacked a few with different parts of his wepon. This was enough. Hixia broke through and grabbed Siria, swapping masks with her and using her mask's power to swim out of there. Hixia then swam around, grabbed Flamu, and jumped off the top of the water over the Bay-Tech, landing and then running on top of the water at lighting-fast speed. "Hey!" Screamed a voice, "Forget something." Flamu tensed. They had forgotten about Kayfidax. Siria woke up from the cries. "Don't worry." She said. "I got this one. She leaped from her perch on Hixia and began to run across the water, or at least that what she thought she was going to do. Flamu relized to late that she didn't have the right mask. Hixia did. She activated Hixia's mask instead of her own, and suddenly, a shockwave bursted from her. "What the-" Said Siria. It shoved aside all the water, so that the battlefield was an area of wet dirt. "Well," Said Hixia, "now you know what my mask does!" Siria looked around. The Bay-Tech were advancing on her. She had no clue what to do, without her mask. Kayfidax watched from the sidelines in horror. "YEEEEEHAAAAAA!!!" Flamu looked up, only to see Tsunami flying through mid air towards him, and avalanch falling behind her. It was headed straight towards Siria and the Bay-Tech. Hixia put Flamu down, and used Sira's mask to dash in, grab her, and bring her back, but the avalanch fell right on top of the Bay-Tech, and just missed Kayfidax. All three of them ran towards her, but Tsunami finally landed, and blocked their way. "You promise never to banish me to a miserable wasteland of empty dreams again?" She asked. "Um... sure." Said Siria. "Alright! Welcome me to the team!" "Okay." Flamu was confused. "What made her-" "Tsunami had always had a good sense of humor." Hixia explained. "Ah." Category:The Fairon Chronicles Multiverse Category:Stories